Everything Changes
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: After her time at college, Pam comes back to her home town to find nothing is as it seems any longer. For one, there is a new guy around her age. Jim's a vampire and she doesn't know it. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Changes Chapter 1.

Chapter One:

Having been away at college in New York for the past 3 years, Pam finds it nice to be coming home. Most of her friends went to colleges far away from where she went, so it'll be good to see her old friends again. But she soon finds out that nothing is constant. A lot of the people that used to live in town now have moved elsewhere and while she is wandering the streets, she runs into trouble. It's not very late- only half past seven at night- when she bumps into some drunks looking for trouble. Now, during her time in New York, she had come across her fair share of drunken idiots, but those times she had been in a group. Tonight, she was by herself and they start crowding around her.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you out at a time like this?" one man managed to slur out.

"I'm heading home. Which I think you all should do as well."

The group of men do not take to this suggestion kindly and they grab her and slam her against a building. "What do you think you just said, bitch? You think you can talk to me like-"

At that moment, seemingly out of nowhere, a man about Pam's age grabs the other man by the shoulder and pulls him away from Pam, giving her a chance to escape the others.

"How dare _she _talk to you like that? How dare _you _talk to her like that?"

"Fuck off, man. This doesn't involve you."

"Oh really? Because I seem to be pretty involved now." Before he has time to react, the drunken man swings a fist at him and misses. He knees him hard in the stomach and runs to Pam's side.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Come on. We better go before he gets up."

Pam stands there with her mouth wide open in shock and lost for words at this gorgeous man in front of her.

"Come on. We've got to go."

He grabs her hand and starts to walk in the direction she was planning on walking.

"So… Are you new in town?"

"Uh, no. I lived here 3 years ago, but I just finished college."

"Nice. Oh, by the way, I'm Jim Halpert."

The way he looks at her has rendered her speechless again and he smiles even wider.

"And you would be…"

"Pam. Pam Beesly."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Pam."

They continue walking til they reach her house and Pam forgets how they get there. Lost in her thoughts, Pam trips and scrapes her hand on a nearby rock.

"Are you okay, Pam?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a little cut. Not even that much blood."

When Jim looks down at her hand and sees the blood, he begins to find it hard to breathe with her delicious scent overpowering him. He turns away to hide his eyes.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I just… don't like the look of blood. You should get that cleaned up…"

"It's fine. Doesn't even hurt."

"You should. It'll get infected."

Before Pam has a chance to look up and react, Jim has already run off.

"Okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Changes Chapter 2.

Chapter Two:

2 weeks later…

Weeks later, Pam runs into Jim at her job at the local café.

"Hey, how are you? You seemed a little odd before?"

"Uh, yeah. I feel better."

"Well, do you wanna hang out some time?"

"Yeah. That'd be good cause I'm not exactly sure what there's to do around town."

"Okay. Well how about we exchange numbers and we can talk about it sometime."

"Sure."

They exchange numbers and as they do, Pam notices an old style ring on his finger.

"Hey, nice ring."

"Uh, thanks. It's an old heirloom."

"Nice."

"Well, I'll see you later."

Jim walks off without another word and confuses Pam.

'_Why is he acting so weird?'_

Pam, against her better judgement, follows Jim home discretely and waits a while before going inside. When she does, she sees his door open.

"Jim? Are you there? It's me. Pam."

She walks in further and hears something and turns around to see the door shut. She starts to feel a little more on edge and it shows in her voice.

"Jim! Where are you?"

Jim turns up out of nowhere behind her.

"Jim! You scared me. Are you okay? Your eyes seem weird."

Jim opens his mouth and his teeth are showing. Pam backs away frightened.

"I… I have to, uh… go."

Pam rushes to the door and Jim shuts it just as quickly as she opens it.

"Pam, please listen. I won't hurt you."

"No. No. This is not real."

"It is. And I won't hurt you. Just please listen."

"Okay."

Jim and Pam sit down together as Jim tells her his story.

"I was 20 and living in a small town just outside of LA in 1950. I was walking home one night and I was attacked. I woke up the next day with a pounding headache and indescribable pain. It was because I was in the sunlight. For a week I stayed inside away from the world because I had no idea what was happening to me. It turned out I'd been attacked by another vampire. At the end of that week, I came across another guy with the same kind of ring that I have."

"What does it do?"

"It lets me walk in the light like a normal human so I won't be found out. It's some supernatural thing. We're not too sure. I mean, for all I know it could stop working at any time, but it's been working for the past 60 years, so yeah."

"You… eat… people…?"

"I try not to. It makes it hard to be around people, but I am trying to keep myself… sustained. But the cravings are the worst part. That's why I kinda disappeared the other week when you fell. To me you are so… desirable… in every way. I found it hard control myself."

"Is it hard to control yourself now?"

"Yes and no. Yes in a way, but no because there're no open wounds. It's been worse."

"So you said you became like this 60 years ago?"

"Yeah. I was born in 1930."

"What about family? You can't possibly be all alone…"

"Most of my family has passed on, but I have a brother and sister still alive. They have a couple of kids. I've never met them. My family thinks I'm dead. That was possibly the hardest thing I've done. I had to lie in the casket while I listened to my family cry over me. But I couldn't let them know what happened to me. I keep tabs on them to make sure they're okay, but I have to stay at a distance."

"Oh, Jim. That's horrible."

"It's not too bad. I mean, it was bound to happen, right? Just I wasn't supposed to stay 20 forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Changes Chapter 3.

Chapter Three:

It's been about four months since Pam came home and she's been spending a lot of time with Jim. She has listened to his stories about all the things he's seen in his 60 years of immortality. The birth of rock n roll, Elvis, The Beatles, bad 80's fashion, the first cell phones and stuff like that. She's amazed at all he's seen and done.

"Did you have a mullet?"

"No. I couldn't grow my hair to be able to. That's the one upside to being a vampire. I don't have to shave or get my hair cut."

"That'd be so great."

Jim's tone then gets serious. "No, it's not great. You have to live with a constant thirst for blood. You can't make normal human connections or let yourself fall in love because eventually they'll find out what you are and they'll run or you'll be exposed. I have been alone for the past 60 years and it's not fun at all. It is a _curse_. I shouldn't even be telling you this. You're risking your life every time you come near me. Your life is fragile. You shouldn't chance it like this."

"Hey, I'm here aren't I? And I couldn't care if you were a vampire, human, or some kind of halfsie. I like you for you, Jim. Any guy I let myself get close to would eventually end up hurting me. It's been happening since I was 15. You're changing all that. You treat me with respect. You tell me things I'm sure you've never told anyone."

"Pam, I can't let myself get attached. I'm a vampire and you're a human. It's not the natural order of things. You're supposed to meet a nice, normal human, fall in love, have a family and die old in your sleep in your own bed. That's how people live. Not like this. Not like me."

"I don't care."

Pam leans forward tentatively and lightly presses her lips to his. She pulls back a little to see him concentrating. As wind blows, she sees Jim's eyes go all strange and his mouth open a little to expose his teeth. He moves his head away from her as not to scare her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not frightened."

"No," Jim says, his voice an octave lower than normal, "I can't show myself like this. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. You're beautiful. Let me see you."

She touches his face and she slowly sees his teeth disappear and he opens his eyes. They lean towards each other again, lips meeting.

"We can't do this."

"Yes, we can. Trust yourself for once, Jim. Trust me."

They lean in again and their lips meet once more until things get more heated and he lays her back on the lounge, him laying on top of her. As she moves her face to nuzzle his neck, he is hit by her scent and he pulls away a little.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to take this slowly if I want to stay in control."

"Okay."

The kissing resumes and soon, they lay on the floor of her rented apartment catching their breath.

"See? Not so bad, huh?"

"You have no idea, but it had nothing to do with your scent."

"Jim, I've been thinking about this the past four months and I don't want to ruin a wonderful night, but I want you to do something for me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want you to change me."

"No. No. No. End of story. No."

"Why, Jim? I'm coming close to my 21st birthday and you're frozen at 20. I want to be with you and the only way I can truly be with you is if I am one of you."

"I would never inflict this on someone that had a choice."

"Then I don't have a choice. Do it. Or I'll find another vampire to do it for me. I'm not asking for anything else but to be like you so I can be with you forever. I know you want me to have a normal human life, but I have nothing left in it except for you."

"What do you mean, you'll find another vampire? I haven't come across one in like 3 years. We keep pretty much to ourselves. And what _don't_ you have? You have a family that loves you, friends, a life you've spent 3 years at college building. Why throw that all away now?"

"I have no family, Jim. My mum died of breast cancer when I was 15, my dad went not too long after because he was broken hearted, and my sister died when she was 2 of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Her death nearly killed my parents, but as it turned out, it wouldn't matter in the end. As for my friends, when I left for college, we all fell apart from each other. See now, Jim? The only thing I have left in my life worth living for, whether it be as a vampire or human, is you."

"Why are you so determined to become a monster like me? It is not as glamorous as the movies say it is. You have no idea what the process of changing is like. It is the most searing pain anyone could think of. It is like a million fiery knives are simultaneously stabbing you over and over and over until you feel no pain at all. And the pain as your heart takes its last human beat? Don't even get me started. But then you think it's over. But in truth it's only just begun. You have to live with a constant burning in your throat whenever you are anywhere remotely near mammal blood, whether it be human or an animal. You find it almost everywhere. It is not a solution to any of your problems. It only makes them a thousand times worse. Do you really want that?"

"Yes, I do. All that pain will be worth it when I see your face looking back at me and be able to do what we did tonight without causing you any pain. Do you know what it's like to look up at the man you love and he be in so much pain he can hardly think or enjoy what he's doing? Believe me, I _know_ this will be all worth it when I can no longer cause you pain," Pam grabs Jim's face between her hands and stares him right in the eyes, "Please, Jim. _Please_."

They kiss again and Jim pulls away, his eyes slowly moving into their blood-seeking form once again.

"Are you ready? You can back out at any point…"

As his teeth appear, Pam answers with a determined tone, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Okay."

Jim nuzzles his mouth into her neck, focussing on the hottest part of her neck where the blood flows most freely and kisses it before he whispers a quiet, "I'm sorry." At that point, Jim bites into her warm neck, first stealing a quick taste before pumping his venom right into her bloodstream, as to limit the length of time she would be changing.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Changes Chapter 4.

Chapter Four:

Four days later…

It's been four days and Pam is nearing the end of her transformation. During that time, Jim had the chance to call someone he knew so he could get a ring for Pam that possessed the same abilities as his. The thrashing had stopped 2 days ago, and all Jim was waiting for now was the burning to stop at her heart. He could hear her heartbeat getting tougher as it fought to not surrender to the change that had happened throughout the rest of her body. It was just up to her heart to give up now. As he thought that, he heard her heart give out a few hard beats until suddenly… silence. He reached into his pocket and slipped the ring onto her finger in preparation for her possible freak out. He also knew she would have one of the worst headaches ever known to anyone before. He was prepared with a glass of blood he got from his most recent trips. It would make her stronger, but it would also give her the taste for blood. It was his job to make sure she wasn't going to turn into some blood-crazed monster. If he could help it.

"Pam… Pam… Wake up. It's over now…"

He waited a few more minutes and she turned her head towards Jim, suddenly hit with the smell of blood.

"What… What is that… delicious smell?"

"It's blood. Quite obviously, given the look of it. It's…", Jim is cut off by Pam grabbing for the glass and chugging it down, a disgusted look coming across her face.

"What kind of blood is this?"

"It's bear. Grizzly, to be more exact."

"You hunted a grizzly?"

"Yep. I was feeling under the weather and I knew the change process wouldn't take less than 3 days, so the other day I went and topped up."

"What did you hunt it with?"

Jim laughed at how adorably clueless about this she was. "These." Jim flashes his teeth at her and goes for her neck, merely kissing it. "Feeling better?"

"A little. It's sated, for now."

"Okay. Now I know you're not going to attack me, I want to show you a few things. First, can you think of blood. Think of the taste you just tasted; the smell of it; the feel of it trickling warmly down your throat. And then open your mouth."

Pam does so and her teeth come out. As soon as they do, she grabs onto her gums.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you it hurts when they come through. Can you get them out again?"

She does so and asks what the point of it is.

"It's to help you learn how to control yourself around free flowing blood. When you're a little more matured, we can move to walking around people. Just grab onto this table if you have to. You won't break it. Believe me. Now I am going to move some human blood near you and you have to resist the urge to take it and attack at the smell of it. This may be hard. For me as well."

Jim runs the cup of blood by Pam and his eyes and teeth come out at nearly the same time as her's do.

"It smells so good, Jim. Can't I just have one sip?"

"This is the whole idea of the exercise. Look at me, Pam. This is as hard for me as it is for you. Now do what I do. Think about something that makes you happy. What helps me is thinking about my human childhood. Focus solely on that one thing and you should feel your teeth and eyes return to normal."

She thinks and they slowly retreat.

"I did it, Jim! I did it!"

"You did. What did you think about?"

"You." Pam grabs Jim's hand and sees a new sparkle on her finger.

"What's this?"

"Your ring. It's just like mine, but more suited for you. Plus it has two purposes."

"Okay, I get the first, but what's the second?"

Jim pulls the ring off her index finger and puts it on her left hand. "Marry me."

"Oh my god. Yes."


End file.
